Los Angeles de Charlie
by Queen'sChocolate
Summary: Nuevos aAmores para Draco, Harry y Ron... ´hay muchos secretos con estas afortunadas chicas.. que tienen que ver Voldie, Petunia, Scrimgeour, la hna de la sra figg, Minerva y Albus con estas tres afortunadas chicas?...


_Beno, este es un fic que me pidió mi amiga trilliza, Natt, pero, me parece que mi inspiración solo sirve para escribir fan fictions sobre Harry y Ginny(con gusto los invito a leerlos- y a dejar Reviews..-, uno solo es muy largo pero esta en un solo capítulo, y los otros dos son un poco más cortos pero están bonitos..), así que lo que van a leer (si es que lo leen..) no es todo el fic entero, ni siquiera algunos capítulos, porque, por ejemplo, las tres ultimas partes son muy densas para escribir y las de Harry y Draco me aburren muchísimo y se me va la inspiración y parece que escribiera horrorosamente. Así que yo les dejo este "boceto", este proyecto de fic para que ustedes me digan si quieren que lo termine (con sus arreglos y detalles que esta versión no tiene), sus Reviews serán agradecidos y correspondidos, así que porfis, háganme saber si quieren que siga esta historia o si es tan pedorra que no vale la pena seguir escribiéndola.._

_Suerte a todos... _

_Ahora si, la fic:_

**_Los Angeles de Charlie _**

Era un día con lluvia y la tormenta no estaba tan lejana, cuando Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley se levantaron (cada uno en su respectiva casa del colegio), ninguno con ganas de empezar su primer día de clases de su último año en Hogwarts.

Todos los alumnos bajaron a desayunar sin hablar mucho ya que un aire amodorrado (n/a: alta palabra...) se expandía por el castillo. Al terminar con la comida, y luego del discurso de Mc'Gonagall (n/a: Extraño a Dumby!), los alumnos se dirigieron a sus clases. Ese lunes, Griffyndor y Slytherin compartían la clase de adivinación (n/a: Con Onaindia...). Draco se alejó lo más que pudo de Harry y Ron, que parecían embobados con dos chicas morochas que hablaban sin para de reír, tratando de quedar lo bastante cerca de una muchacha, un tanto misteriosa, ya que a pesar de haber compartido varios años con ella, Draco todavía no conocía su apellido, lo que era extraño, porque el rubio conocía exactamente todo sobre las personas con la que quería llegar a entablar algún tipo de relación.

Lo mismo pasaba con Harry y Ron y esas dos chicas morochas, si bien sabían nombre y apellido, no tenían ningún tipo de pruebas de que hayan existido en su pasado. Una se llamaba Charlise Lupin, se suponía que era la hija de Remus y Tonks, pero ellos nunca dieron señales de haber tenido una hija...

.:FLASHBACK:.

Hola chicos!- dijo Nymphadora Tonks entrando en la cocina de los Weasley

Hola!- respondieron todos a coro

Ha venido Lupin contigo?- preguntó Harry mientras dejaba de observar por un momento a Ginny

Si y también Charlise.- respondió la auror como si nada

Y Charlise es...- comenzó Ron, dejando inconclusa la frase para que Tonks la siguiera

Nuestra hija

Por un momento, la docena de personas reunidas en aquella sala, se quedó callada para empezar a cuchichear por lo bajo. Pero dejaron de hablar cuando una chica de mediana estatura (n/a: tampoco soy taaaaaaan bajita) entró en la cocina ondeando la cabellera negra en un gesto muy parecido al de Fleur. La muchacha saludó a los presentes y con los ojos marrones brillando y el rostro iluminado al llegar a Ron que la miraba con bastante interés. Tras de ella llegó Lupin quien fue bombardeado con preguntas por cada uno de los presentes, exceptuando, claro, a su esposa y a su hija.

Calma, calma- pidió Remus- Les explico, Charlise es nuestra hija y ustedes no sabían que existía porque Nymphy y yo decidimos mandarla a Beauxbatons.

Nadie quedó satisfecho con la explicación pero dejaron de insistir porque cada vez que preguntaban algo, la auror y el licántropo suspiraban y contestaban siempre lo mismo.

.:FIN FLASHBACK:.

... la otra se llamaba Cheril Wood (hermana de Oliver Wood), que había ingresado en tercer año y parecía conocer hacía tiempo a Charlotte, la chica sin apellido y ambas parecían conocer, también, a Charlise Lupin, llegada en sexto año.

La clase de adivinación de ese primer día de clases, fue normal, la profesora Trelawney le presagió la muerte y las desgracias a cada uno de sus alumnos que no le prestaron la más mínima atención. Al salir de aquella aula impregnada en un olor adormilante y pesado, los alumnos se sintieron mareados al salir al aire fresco de aquella mañana. Ante estas condiciones, los inseparables, Harry y Ron, chocaron "accidentalmente" con el trío Charlise, Cheril y Charlotte.

Ay!- soltó la niña Slytherin al tropezar por culpa del moreno y el pelirrojo- Que sean "el elegido" y su amigo, no les da derecho a caminar sin prestar atención. Como si todos estuvieran pensando todo el tiempo en ustedes...

Sus amigas, Charlise y Cheril, la miraron como encontrando raro el hecho de que hubiera gente que no estuviera pensando todo el tiempo en ellos.

Estas bien Char?- preguntó la hija de Lupin

Si, pero me alejó de estos Griffyndors idiotas...

Nosotras también somos Griffyndors- le aclaró Cheril con una ceja levantada.

No por el hecho de que las tres chicas hicieran siempre ese tipo de bromas entre ellas, Harry y Ron, las miraron incrédulos, el choque debía dar pie a entablar una conversación entre ellos dos y las dos Griffyndors, no a que ellas hablaran con su amiga de Slytherin.

No nos van a pedir perdón?- dijo Harry utilizando la habilidad heredada de su padre para llamar la atención, las chicas voltearon hacia ellos, con una coordinación poco usual, pero bastante natural entre ellas, haciéndolas verse como estrellas de cine en alguna película, las tres dirigieron su vista hacia el al mismo tiempo paradas de forma tal que el y Ron (y Draco también) podían apreciar toda su belleza.

Perdona Potter?- preguntó Charlotte- quieres que te pida perdón por haberme tropezado por TU culpa, vaya que eres egocéntrico... Nos vemos luego amigas...- se despidió la chica con una última mirada de desprecio hacia el ojiverde.

Y niñitas? Que nos dirán ustedes?- preguntó Harry

Que debemos llegar temprano a pociones.- respondió la más alta (Cheril) yéndose con su amiga hacia las mazmorras del profesor Slughorn.

Ah! Nosotros también- les informó Ron como si fuera una alegre casualidad -. Les molestaría mucho que las escoltemos hasta allí?.

_Estúpidos Potter y Weasley... Si no fuera porqu..._

Ay!- soltó un rubio de rasgos puntiagudos al chocar con la chica sin apellido, sacándola de sus sentimientos de odio hacia "el elegido" y a su amigo

Perdona- le respondió la chica con una sonrisa cautivadora que dejó embelesado a Draco (n/a: Oooooooooooh!- para Fleurchy Peurchy).

Ah! Tu eres Charlotte, cierto?- preguntó el rubio como si no lo supiera. Haciendo que la chica asintiera- Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Lo que quieras

Cual es tu apellido?

La chica lo miró unos instantes y luego bajó la mirada y como si en vez de hacerle una pregunta, Draco la hubiera despedido (n/a: You're Dismissed!), la chica de pelo corto y marrón se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse, pero Draco no aceptaba esa repuesta así que la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia si (n/a: Oooooopa- para Fleurchy Peurchy). Allí sus ojos se encontraron y se quedaron un momento quietos y callados, pero Draco aún no sabía el apellido de Charlotte así que interrumpió su "romántico" momento y le volvió a hablar.

Aún no me has dicho tu apellido

Uhm...- la chica buscó en lo más recóndito de su cerebro-... Charlie?

Charlie?. Te pregunté tu apellido, no el nombre del novio de tu amiga Lupin...- le respondió el rubio con fastidio.

Tres cosas- dijo la chica contando con los dedos (n/a: suena a muy pelotooda)-. Uno: Charlise, no tiene novio. Dos: En todo caso sería Ron, no Charlie. Tres: Si no te gusta mi apellido te puedes meter el disgusto en ...

No, no, está bien- dijo Draco interrumpiéndola.- Bien... Uhm...Que clase tenemos ahora?

Nose. Pociones?

Ah, cierto...

Charlise y Cheril, muy orgullosamente acompañadas por Harry y Ron llegaron a la puerta del aula de pociones, donde hacía un año, su amiga Hermione Granger casi había muerto...

.:FLASHBACK:.

Una chica de pelo castaño y revuelto, entró al aula de pociones del profesor Slughorn donde hacía solo minutos su clase había terminado. Muerta de envidia por la poca atención que recibía de su novio Ron (n/a: si, lo escribí yo eso... pero ya van a ver...), que no paraba de pavonearse frente a la hija de Lupin y no dejaba de mirarla un solo instante, decidió poner en práctica algún plan que destruya a la idiota hija de Lupin y Tonks. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un pelirrojo, uno que la había seguido para decirle algo muy importante.

Ron!- exclamó ella echándose a sus brazos, pero el pelirrojo la apartó

Hermione tenemos que hablar.

Por su puesto Ro-Ro...

Deja de decirme así- la interrumpió el chico con amargura

Claro, y a la falsa Lupin la dejas, verdad?- inquirió la chica celosa

Es eso de lo que quiero hablarte.

Ah, menos mal, pensé que me ibas a hablar de algo aburrido- le respondió ella sarcásticamente

Mira, ya se que siempre nos gustamos y todo eso...- dijo el pelirrojo poniendo los ojos en blanco- pero desde que salgo contigo te has vuelto insoportable...

Y que tiene que ver con la heredera de Lupin?

Que, desde que la conocí, se que hay mejores personas con las que puedo estar...

Mira Ronald. Si yo fuera tan mala, nunca habrías salido conmigo así que cállate.

No dije que fueras mala persona, dije que Charlise es mejor – dijo Ron sin importarle cuanto pudiera afectar eso a Hermione.

Pero yo soy más bonita

Uhm...

De acuerdo, lo acepto, ella es más bonita, ella es más buena, pero no te quiere.

Y como puedes saber eso? A ti ellas no te cuentan sus cosas... pero uno tiene sus contactos...

Esta bien, es más buena, más bonita y te quiere, pero te apuesto a que no de la manera que yo lo hago, dudo mucho que vaya a aceptar salir contigo.

No creo... y para asegurarme, algún día le pediré que vaya conmigo a...

Nunca ha demostrado querer salir contigo- lo interrumpió Hermione desquiciada.

No lo hace porque eres mi novia, no entiendes? No va pedirme que salga con ella si estoy contigo...

Si puede hacerlo. – lo contradijo ella- y hasta que lo haga serás mío.

No.

Si.

No Hermione, ves que tan mala eres conmigo? Ahora quiero decirte que quiero dejar de ser tu novio. Y no me importa- siguió Ron al ver que Hermione abría la boca para refutarlo- nada, no te quiero más.

Y diciendo estas palabras el pelirrojo salió del aula donde había encontrado a Hermione, dejándola sin nada que decir, con la vena latente en su sien y la cara roja de la ira.

La castaña exprimió su cerebro hasta que se le ocurrió una idea: tomar la poción que amplificaba tus rasgos más bellos, la "Esencia de la Belleza", ella no podía prepararla ya que estaba prohibida, pero tal vez...

Kreacher!- llamó Hermione

Que se le ofrece señorita?- preguntó el elfo con asco y sin ninguna reverencia- Claro, Kreacher ha sido confinado en este colegio, lo han puesto a servirle a los mestizos, y a estos sangre sucia que...

Prepáreme una poción de la belleza. Rápido

Si señorita- dijo el elfo y luego siguió hablando por lo bajo- Claro, la sangre sucia le da una orden a Kreacher y este la tiene que cumplir no?. Que diría el ama si supiera? Kreacher prefiere tirarse debajo del expreso de Hogwarts antes que servirle a la sangre sucia, pero no, Kreacher lo debe hacer porque ha sido puesto bajo las órdenes de estos mocosos...

En cuanto la tendrás lista?

Media hora después, Hermione regresó al aula donde hacía solo unos momentos Kreacher la había dicho que tendría la esencia de belleza en una hora. La castaña decidió llegar antes, ya que lo más probable era que si el elfo no la encontrara, tirase su preciada poción. Tal como lo había sospechado encontró al elfo con una botellita en la mano y mirando un reloj de arena.

Claro, la señorita impura no confía en Kreacher, llega antes porque piensa que Kreacher va a tirar su poción, pero...

Gracias Kreacher- dijo la chica ignorando los insultos.

Tomó la pequeña botella y de un trago se acabó todo el líquido en ella. Dos segundos después, el elfo se había esfumado y Hermione estaba tirada en el piso con los ojos en blanco.

El primero en llegar al aula fue el profesor Slughorn que la salvó y la mandó a San Mungo inmediatamente por si había quedado algún vestigio de la poción para dormir eternamente que la inconsciente se había tomado.

Un mes después, totalmente rehabilitada, Hermione, volvió por última vez al colegio a buscar sus cosas, ya que sus padres habían decidido sacarla de Hogwarts.

.:FIN FLASHBACK:.

... antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera ponerse melancólico, llegaron Draco y Charlotte junto con algunos otros alumnos de séptimo. Todos juntos entraron al aula y "disfrutaron" de su clase de pociones.

Bueno mis niñitos!- los saludó el profesor Slughorn- hoy, nos ubicaremos de a tres y haremos la poción de Felices para Siempre (n/a: Suena a Shrek 2, no?), que por supuesto, no es más que un nombre ficticio que los...

Tres cuartos de hora después, Harry, Ron y Ewan Diggory terminaban de mezclar los últimos ingredientes de su poción; lo mismo hacían, Charlise, Cheril y Charlotte con la suya al igual que Draco junto a Crabbe y Goyle.

Tiempo Alumnos!- anunció Slughorn- Bueno, vamos a ver... Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle... Mmm... nah... no me gusta...- siguió caminando entre las mesas hasta llegar a los tres niños lindos- Potter, Weasley... Diggory... mmm... no esta taaaaan mal... pero.. oh! Dios mío!- exclamó al llegar a la mesa de las dos Griffyndors y la Slytherin- esta poción esta excelente, veamos... Lupin... Wood... y Charlotte... extraordinario angelitos míos! Váyanse a descansar y tómense libre la clase que viene!

Las tres chicas sonrieron satisfechas de si mismas y juntaron sus cosas.

Al final de la jornada escolar, los seis principales casi no coincidieron en sus clases para los éxtasis así que luego de la cena, volvieron a encontrar en las salas comunes de sus casas.

Mira Ron,- dijo Harry en voz alta- los angelitos!

Charlise y Cheril se detuvieron a la mitad de la escalera para mirarlos con la ceja levantada.

De donde sacaron eso?- preguntó nerviosamente Cheril

Del profesor Slughorn angelito.- dijo Harry y con un tono misterioso agregó- Pero pareces algo... nerviosa...Mmm... tienen algo que esconder?

Nah... – dijo Charlise sin darle importancia.

Mmmm...No, no te creo- sentenció Ron

Bien, no me creas... además, si tuviera algo que esconder no va a ser precisamente a ti a quien se lo cuente, Ronnie...- siguió ella con tono de burla

Ah, y por que angelito?- preguntó Ron con tono seductor

Mira angelito Cheril- exclamó Harry- Se aman! Vamos a dejarlos solos. Te invito a pasear un rato.

Bien- aceptó la chica y sin saber si era por dejar a su amiga y a Ron juntos o si era por Harry, salieron al frío día para pasar un lindo rato juntos.

Ah.. Cheril y Harry... que lindos...- suspiró Charlise sutil.

Si, si, muy lindos, pero no me has dicho por que.- Le dijo Ron.

Por que, que?

Porque no me dirías a mi algo que escondas.

Todavía quieres saber?- le dijo la chica obviamente, retrasando el momento en que tuviera que contarle la verdad de su existencia.

Si Lupin. Todavía quiero saber.- le dijo Ron tomando su varita de una de las mesas de la sala común.

Y porque?

Demasiadas preguntas. De acuerdo. No me cuentes. Algún día lo sabré...

Eh!- exclamó la hija de Lupin mientras miraba hacia abajo por la ventana abierta.

Que pasó?- pregunto su amigo

Nose, mi varita salió volando por la ventana. Voy a buscarla- anunció la chica poniéndose la capa que tenía dentro de la mochila.

Te acompaño- dijo el pelirrojo siguiéndola a través del agujero del retrato.

Oye Charlie!- exclamó Draco, al ver que Charlotte volvía a la sala común de Slytherin.

Que?- preguntó la chica dejando caer la mochila al piso.

Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.- la chica asintió mientras un leve rubor le cubría las mejillas.- Me contarías sobre tu familia?

No.- respondió la chica como una autómata.

No me hables así- le espetó el rubio.

Tu tampoco. Si de verdad quieres que te cuente me debes tratar bien.

Perdona. Cuéntame.

Es difícil...

Necesitas algún tipo de ayuda o incentivo para relatar?- preguntó el muchacho haciendo que la chica riera.

No, está bien, pero aunque no quiera, tendré que mentirte.

Porque?

Si te contestase esta pregunta tendría que mentirte.

Bien, entonces cuéntame solo algo, pero la verdad.

Bueno- la chica pensó- uhm... soy adoptada... y vengo del hogar de Charlie.

Solo eso?- preguntó el rubio.

Sip, no te diré más, al menos por ahora.

Bien... oye..., no sabes donde están tus amigas?

Ellas tampoco te contarán mi verdad.

No, ya se, solo es que... ellas conocen a Potter no?- la chica se estremeció al escuchar el apellido Potter.- Que tienes?

Nada, es que Potter, francamente... no me cae bien...

A mi tampoco, es un idiota...

Así, los dos Slytherins pasaron un rato largo insultando a Harry hasta que...

Ay!- exclamó de repente Draco mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo.

Te encuentras bien?

No, ay, me duele el brazo...

Dejame ver que tienes...- dijo Charlotte alargando la mano hacia el brazo del rubio, que lo apartó bruscamente.- Que tienes Draco?- volvió a preguntar un poco más duramente.

Nada, nada...- dijo el chico y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, pero en el camino tropezó con la mochila que hacía un rato, la chica había dejado en el piso.

Charlotte se acercó y le tomó el brazo izquierdo, pero antes de poder correr la manga que lo cubría, Draco tiró la mano hacia atrás haciendo que la chica, desprevenida, cayera sobre él. La morocha quiso levantarse pero el rubio le pasó el brazo no dolorido por la cintura y giró para quedar justo encima de ella. La miró unos segundos, tentado de pegar sus labios a los de ella, pero decidió levantarse y salir corriendo nuevamente hacia su habitación. Al llegar a su cuarto, quiso cerrar la puerta pero la chica fue más rápida y entró, tirándole algún hechizo a la entrada, haciendo que quedaran encerrados, los dos, solos.

Tu ganas, pero yo quiero mi premio consuelo- dijo Draco para nada molesto en quedar encerrado con la chica.

Bien, primero dejame ver tu brazo.- dijo Charlotte extendiendo la mano.

Ya sabes lo que tengo... para que quieres ver?

Porque quiero ver igual, vamos Draco...

Nah... mejor no... primero quiero mi premio consuelo.

Bien... cual es?- preguntó Charlotte como si no lo supiera.

Ehm... ya veremos...- dijo el rubio sentándose junto a la chica.

Draco se acercó a la morocha, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, el mismo dolor insoportable volvió a apuñalar el brazo del chico.

Ay! No me grites- pidió Charlotte luego de que el rubio le haya gritado al oído para agarrarse el brazo con fuerza como si eso pudiera calmar el dolor.- Que te pasa!

No, vete, no mires, luego te busco...

Basta Draco! Dejame ver, puedo solucionarlo!- le ordenó la chica tomándole el brazo y descubriendo el dibujo oscuro de la calavera con lengua de serpiente que se había vuelto rojo brillante.

No... Charlotte... – dijo Draco

Está bien... es raro... pero ya me lo imaginaba...

Si, claro, te mandaron de espía cierto?

Eh?

Para saber si soy un mortífago, no? Pues NO SOY UN MORTÍFAGO!- gritó el rubio levantándose todavía apretándose con fuerza el brazo izquierdo

No, no importa...- comenzó Charlotte, pero Draco la interrumpió

Claro, claro, serás como tu amigo Potter que envió a mi padre a la cárcel y ...

CÁLLATE DRACO!- lo interrumpió la chica, haciendo que el rubio cerrara la boca- Bueno, ahora, hablemos civilizadamente...- Charlotte se sentó en la cama del muchacho y este la imitó- Primero: No soy un espía, Segundo y tal vez lo más importante: Potter no es mi amigo, tercero: Si me cuentas como te sientes sobre los mortífagos... puedo ayudarte.

Bien... Tengo la marca, pero no soy mortífago... bueno, en realidad, se supone que sí pero nunca cumplo mi deber y la verdad, a nadie le importa... el año pasado no pude cumplir mi plan y... tampoco quería hacerlo...- le explicó el rubio frotándose la marca como si eso también aliviara el dolor

Si, te entiendo... bueno... pero... si me dejas ver tu brazo puedo hacer que te deje de doler...

Bueno...- aceptó Draco extendiendo el brazo ardiente a la mano de la morocha

Pero, tendremos que salir... ese hechizo está prohibido dentro de Hogwarts...

Empieza a llover- anunció el rubio mirando por la ventana

A mi me importa poco, ... a ti?

Nada

Y así, ambos salieron con sus capas y bufandas a la mojada noche. Al salir del castillo, Draco le indicó a su amiga a un par debajo del haya junto al río, Charlotte miró hacia allí, y descubrió a su mejor amiga, Charlise, junto a Ron. La morocha le devolvió el saludo levantado una mano, que el pelirrojo frente a ella, de espaldas a Charlotte, se la tomó para tirarle hacia abajo y que se siente junto a él.

Así que al fin están juntos...- suspiró Charlotte mientras seguía caminando junto a Draco.

Quienes?

Nadie... sigamos caminando...

Varios minutos después, ambos llegaban, algo mojados, a la reja que separaba Hogwarts de Hogsmeade. Allí, Charlotte comenzó a dibujar el contorno de la marca tenebrosa, rozando con la varita el brazo de Draco. Mientras murmuraba palabras ininteligibles para cualquier ser humano normal (n/a: claro, ella es anormal), el dolor en el brazo del rubio, iba disminuyendo; al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba perfecto.

Guau!(n/a: les suena?)gracias...Que bueno, no me duele!- exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa radiante- Donde has aprendido eso?

De... nadie.- respondió la chica como si no fuera ella la que estuviese hablando.

Oye Charlotte, déjate de hacer la misteriosa conmigo, quieres?- le preguntó el rubio con un tono fastidiado.

No quiero idiota, no entiendes, no lo hago a propósito, es algo que no puedo controlar...

Ah... si, si, si...claro.- respondió el rubio sarcástico.- puedes parar a la marca tenebrosa pero no puedes detener esta "magia taaan poderosa" que no te deja hablar? No creo...

Bueno rubio, no me importa lo que creas- mintió la chica, mientras el agua seguía cayendo copiosamente sobre ellos, aunque no parecía importarles.

De repente, alguien o algo, se acercó a ellos, los adolescentes encendieron sus varitas y apenas pudieron distinguir a "la cosa".

Que es eso?- le preguntó muy bajito Draco a Charlotte, ambos escondidos entre unos arbustos

Creo que es un dementor- le respondió la chica también en susurros.

En serio, No, espera, lo veo mejor, es un mortífago!

No!- le espetó la chica al oído- es un dementor...

No, es un mortífago. Tal vez sea Mc'Nair...

No, es un dementor.

No, un mortífago.

Dementor

Mortífago

Dementor

Ya basta!- les dijo el dementor/mortífago al llegar a ellos sin ser visto.

Lo, ves? Era un mortífago. Los dementores no hablan.

Cállate Draco...- le dijo la morocha, demostrando que era una mala perdedora.

Que haces con esta niña Draco? Debajo de los arboles? Hay que ver la juventud de esta época...- suspiró el mortífago hembra, imitando a la perfección a Molly Weasley retando a Bill por llevar el cabello demasiado largo.

Cállese!- ordenó Draco

Bueno, desde cuando le hablas así a tu tía favorita, Draco?- preguntó Bellatrix Lestrange

Ah! Tía! Eras tu? No te reconocí...

Ya me di cuenta- informó Bella- tu amiguita me confundió con un dementor... Por cierto... quien eres?

Charlotte, señora- respondió la chica educadamente

Un gusto Charlotte, y cual es tu apell...?- pero Bellatrix se detuvo, mirándola con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente- Eres tu? Del... hogar de Charlie?

Si señora- respondió la morocha.

Bueno, tendrás que venir tu también entonces...

Ya habías venido alguna vez a este lugar?- preguntó Harry mientras salía a la frescura de la noche con su amiga.

Muchas.

Ah, si? Con quien más has venido Cheril?

Con mis amigas, para buscar alguna planta para pociones o para enterarnos los secretos de alguien más...por ejemplo... el año pasado, una noche, Cho vino con una de sus amigas y le contó sobre Ewan Diggory...

El hermano de Cedric Diggory?

No es el hermano- informó Cheril mientras se iban acercando más al bosque prohibido.- te lo contaré a ti, porque...- la chica pensó un momento- lo has visto... bueno, tu sabes...

Si, ya se... – respondió Harry recordando a los _theastrals_

Bueno, Ewan, es el hijo de Cho y de Cedric...

Estás segura?

Segurísima.

Pero... pudiste haber escuchado mal tal vez... porque ya sabes como es aquí de día... hay gente por todos lados...

Vinimos de noche... era casi de madrugada...

Y no las descubrieron?- preguntó Harry mientras le indicaba a la chica una roca para sentarse.

No, para nada. Bueno en realidad si... Mc'Gonagall pero... – la chica se tapó la boca con las manos.

Pero que?

No, no te lo puedo decir Harry...

Por que?

Porque...- Cheril se quedó callada unos segundos- bien... no te diré lo de Mc'Gonagall porque es el secreto mejor guardado de Charlise.

Ustedes tienen muchos secretos...

Lamentablemente si...- añadió la chica con un suspiro.- pero... quizás algún día te los cuen... Ay! dios...

Que pasa?- preguntó Harry alarmado.

Arañas...- dijo la chica señalando el suelo del bosque prohibido.

Dónde?- Harry no las veía... ni que le importaran en aquel momento...

Ahí...- señaló la chica pálida.

Harry distinguió un grupo de pequeñas arañitas saliendo de algo parecido a un hormiguero, apunto a ellas y pronunció el hechizo que lo habían salvado a él y a Ron hacía cinco años. Dos segundos después, no había ni rastro de los arácnidos, pero para mayor seguridad se corrieron unos cuantos pasos del "hormiguero" aquel.

Gracias por deshacerte de las arañas...- le dijo Cheril apoyando la espalda contra un tronco

De nada, pareces Ron...- Le dijo Harry, poniéndose delante de la chica

No tanto, yo no estoy enamorada de Charlise...

Ja, ja, lo se... estas enamorada de mi- dijo Harry sin haberlo pensado demostrando que tan hijo era de James

Si... puede ser...- dijo la chica acercándose a él.

Harry se acercó aún más, tenía los ojos de la chica tan cerca que podía ver las gamas de marrón que rodeaban las dilatadas pupilas. Cuando por fin sus labios se juntaron(n/a: verry sorry Maroo pero me siento re hdp al ponerte a ti en vez de a Ginny, osea, a todos les debe parecer horroroso que Harry engañe a su amor, la pelirroja. Pero quédense tranquilos, en esta fic hacemos de cuenta que Ginny nunca tuvo nada con Harry, para mayor seguridad vio...), una fría lluvia comenzó a caer, ambos salieron debajo de los arboles, corriendo hacia los castillos de Hogwarts, ya que el aguacero parecía empeorar a cada segundo.

Al pasar a toda velocidad cerca del lago, vislumbraron unas figuras, recostadas sobre el haya, pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo a pensar en quienes eran, ya que les interesaba más llegar rápido al castillo.

Apúrate!- lo apremió Charlise

Ella y Ron, corrían escaleras abajo hacia el exterior del castillo, en busca de la varita de la chica. Tras terminar de bajar la escalera que terminaba en el gran comedor Charlise y Ron se quedaron parados frente a las grandes puertas de roble, con las manos sobre las rodillas recuperando el aliento, una vez que lo consiguieron, la chica estiró la mano para abrir las puertas pero se detuvo.

Me prestas tu varita, Ron?

No!- respondió éste alarmado. Como iba a prestarle su varita a la niña de pelo negro y brillante, para hacer algo por lo que los expulsarían, por más que le gustara tanto?- Que pasaría si nos descubren? Y además, no podemos abrir las puertas de Hogwarts con la magia que sabemos, y también, tiene un censor y sabrán que fue MI varita la que quiso abrir la puerta...

Te crees que haría esto si no fuera del todo seguro para mi y para ti?- le preguntó Charlise con las manos en las caderas.

Ehm... nose...

Confía en mi Ron- le pidió la chica acercándosele peligrosamente.- Permiso- dijo tomando la varita que el pelirrojo llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. (n/a: oigan friends, no piensen mal please, los demás... piensen todo lo mal que quieran, los apoyo, XD)

Ahora, por hacer eso, me cuentas el secreto que no me dijiste hace diez minutos- le dijo Ron, pasándose la mano por el cabello, seguro de que eso lo hacia verse mucho más atractivo.

Si, si, lo que quieras, ahora cállate- le espetó Charlise apuntando la varita de su compañero a la puerta comenzando a murmurar.

De repente, una de las puertas, se abrió, sin ningún ruido, sin ninguna alarma. Ron, asombrado de que SU varita haya podido abrir las puertas del gran salón, pasó tras Charlise.

Al pisar la entrada de Hogwarts, ahora su salida, Ron se sorprendió de que no hubiera llegado ya alguien para retarlos o castigarlos o detenerlos...

Tienes razón, no pasó nada- exclamó Ron mientras corrían debajo de la torre Griffyndor.

Te dije que confiaras en mi- le dijo Charlise mientras apuntaba la varita de Ron hacia el cielo- _Accio_ varita!- nada- _Accio_ varita de...!- pero se detuvo- que debo decir? Mejor hazlo tu...

_Accio _varita de Charlise!- dijo el pelirrojo, lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a nadie, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el hechizo tuviera fuerza.

Ambos abrieron las manos para tomar la varita que tendría que haber llegado a ellos, en cambio, del lago salió despedida hacia la superficie, una sirena gritando en su horrible lengua haciendo que Charlise y Ron giraran a verla, con la varita de la morocha en las manos. Los dos corrieron hacia el lago, y allí Charlise se acercó y le habló a la sirena sentada en una de las rocas que flotaban en el agua negra, en una lengua compuesta de chillidos y gritos agudos.

Hablas sirenio?- preguntó Ron

Algo...- le respondió la chica escuchando lo que la sirena le decía- dice que no me dará mi varita...

Pregúntale si hay alguna forma de conseguirla

Si, dijo que debo ir a buscarla allí... bueno, va a ser mejor llamar a Mc'Gonagall para que la venga a buscar...

No Charlise, yo iré a buscarla...

No, no importa...

En realidad si importa...

No, está bien, Mc'Gonagall no tendrá problema...

No te preguntaré porqué...- dijo el chico lanzándose al lago

Ey! Ron!- gritó Charlise para detenerlo, pero el pelirrojo ya se había lanzado al agua y llegaba con sorprendente rapidez a la piedra de la sirena.

Unos momentos después, el chico nadaba hacia la orilla donde la morocha se estaba sacando la capa seguramente para dársela a Ron una vez que este saliera del agua. Segundos después el pelirrojo salió del lago, tiritando y devolviéndole la varita a la chica.

Toma- dijo Charlise cubriendo al pelirrojo con el abrigo- no hacía falta... podía llamar a Mc'Gonagall...

Gracias...- le dijo Ron cerrándose la tibia capa de la chica arrodillada junto a él- pero si hacía falta...

Porque?

Te lo diré cuando me digas porque...

Por que Mc'Gonagall no me reta? Por que no te diría algo que esconda? Por que Cheril parecía nerviosa cuando Harry le dijo Angelito?

Sip...

Vamos al castillo, estás mojado y hace frío y fue mi culpa así que...- comenzó Charlise levantándose

Tu culpa?- se sorprendió el pelirrojo sin dar señales de querer volver al castillo a pesar de tener los labios morados y estar temblando...

Si- le respondió la chica revoleando los ojos- fuiste a buscar MI varita que se cayó al lago...

Si, pero es más mi culpa que tuya...- Charlise lo miró entornando los ojos- verás... yo tiré tu varita al lago...

En serio?- le preguntó Charlise con ambas cejas levantadas.- por que?

Porque...- comenzó Ron pero antes que darle una explicación inexistente a Charlise prefirió besarla.

Luego de varios minutos (n/a: un poquito largo no, jojo), se separaron.

Ah, ya veo para que...- dijo Charlise provocando una sonrisa en el pelirrojo- pero... no podías hacerlo sin necesidad de tirar mi varita al lago?

No... porque ahora, tendrás la obligación moral de quedarte junto a mi para que no me muera de frío...

Ah, si?

Si. Tendrás que quedarte al lado mío mientras me cuentas todos tus secretos...

Bien, pero sécate la ropa...- Charlise apuntó a Ron con su mojada varita y de ella comenzó a salir aire caliente, secando la ropa del chico.

Ahora si...- dijo Ron sentándose en la famosa haya cerca del lago junto a la chica- cuéntame...

Bien... Es raro... pregúntame tu

De acuerdo... porque Mc'Gonagall no te regaña?

La chica fijó la vista en el lago unos segundos, pero luego, miró a Ron a los ojos...

Mejor que hayas empezado por ahí... bueno, hace unos años, diecisiete más o menos...

.:FLASHBACK:.

Albus

Si Minerva?

Albus, debo decirte algo.

Lo que desees.

Bueno...

Es sobre lo que te propuse hace dos meses, cierto?

La profesora Mc'Gonagall asintió, sentándose enfrente de Dumbledore. Ambos estaban en el despacho del director. Hacía unos meses, los Potter habían dado la noticia de que iban a tener un hijo, su primer heredero. El viejo jefe del colegio, pareció pensar en eso, su único hermano, había muerto hacía unos meses también, un día después de la última reunión de la orden del fénix a la que asistió.

El último Dumbledore era él, Albus, lo que le hacía pensar. Que pasaría el día en que el muriera? Iba ser el último Dumbledore en la historia? Algo debía hacer... y que mejor que heredar todos sus conocimientos a alguien que supiera usarlos para el bien, aprovechar toda las virtudes y honores que la célebre familia Dumbledore había obtenido a lo largo de las generaciones. Y la única forma de pasar toda esa sabiduría y cualidades sin fracaso o error posible era: tener un heredero, y que mejor heredero que un hijo? Por eso, hace exactamente dos meses, Albus Dumbledore le propuso a la inteligente, bondadosa y culta Minerva Mc'Gonagall, darle la posibilidad de tener un sucesor, a ella y al director, que obtuviera todos las virtudes de ambos.

Bueno Albus, dentro de ocho meses, tendrás a tu heredero...

Excelente mi amiga! Y que es? Niña o niño?

No lo se, Albus- respondió ella, feliz.

Ah, pero eso no es problema!

Dumbledore apuntó al vientre de su compañera y una luz rosada lo envolvió.

Bueno, es un señorita! Que nombre le pondremos?

Mmmm... a mi me gusta Charlise...

A mi también mi querida! Bien... Charlise Minerva Dumbledore... suena bien...- dijo Albus sonriendo junto a la profesora.

Hay algo que me preocupa Albus- le informó Mc'Gonagall jugueteando con la varita entre sus dedos.- Que pasará con esta niña? Será peligroso que sepan que es nuestra hija.

Lo se, por eso no es problema. El señor Charlie, cuida niños, provenientes de familias importantes...

Magos?

No exactamente... pero no importa... también irán otros niños magos seguramente... el caso es que el señor Charlie, estará muy orgulloso de recibir a nuestra pequeña, la cuidará como suya. Además- añadió el director con su habitual tono amable y tranquilo al ver la expresión de la profesora- no hace falta abandonarla, sabrá la verdad de su vida y sabrá porqué no vive con nosotros...

.:FIN FLASHBACK:.

Y cuando tenía dos vino Cheril, y luego cuando teníamos cuatro vino Charlotte...- terminó la morocha, jugueteando con la hierba bajo sus dedos, mientras unas gotas comenzaban a caer.

Ron la miró unos segundos, como obligándose a comprender que la chica que tenía a su lado era la hija del más poderoso mago de todos los tiempos, y de la directora del colegio al que ambos asistían. Una impresionante historia... Charlise, debía ser, por herencia, la chica más inteligente y poderosa del mundo... y estaba junto a él en ese momento, contándole sus mejores guardados secretos...

Vaya... me siento nada a tu lado...- le dijo el chico con un suspiro, sobresaltándose al ver la profunda mirada color marrón que le dirigía la chica, viéndolo repentinamente a los ojos.

No era esa la intención...- le respondió ella acercándose para besarlo, mientras el chico le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. (n/a: ooohhhhhh, q amorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...ahhh me babeo toda... nah... mejor no... mejor sigo escribiendo).

Mira... no son Harry y Cheril?- le dijo Charlise a Ron unos minutos después.

Creo... porque se van corriendo?

Seguro porque está empezando a llover, vamos nosotros también?- le preguntó Charlise levantándose

No... quedémonos...- le respondió Ron, sentado a su lado – y ahora a quien saludas?

Son Charlotte y Draco- le respondió esta mirando a las dos figuras que caminaban en dirección a Hogsmeade y saludando con la mano.

Siéntate- le pidió Ron tirando de su mano hacia abajo.- y sígueme contando.

Que cosa? Ya te conté todo. – le dijo Charlise apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

No, como terminaste con los Lupin?

Te molestaría si te lo cuento otro día?

Para nada, está bien que me hayas dicho lo de Dumbledore...

Bien, pero, vamos al castillo... ya te has tirado al lago... si te quedas debajo de la lluvia, mañana estarás en la enfermería con una neumonía...

Eres la hija de Dumbledore, te aseguro que podrás curarme...

No te aproveches Ron...

Bien Charlise...Te haré caso... vamos al castillo...

_Please, dejen reviews a ver si sigo esta fic o no... recuerden que no esta terminada, que le faltan partes en el medio. Acepto criticas de todos los géneros... y las respondo, y depaso leo sus fics y las comento también.._

_Besotes, suerte_

Tamy la grosa 


End file.
